Chasing the Moon
by Carolyn12
Summary: Draco is determined to make Luna his even if he has to ask for help. *Sequel to Lunar Love, you should probably read that one first.*
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is the Sequel to Lunar Love! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

* * *

Emerald green stared questioningly into grey blue.

A sigh left him as he gave up and decided to speak to the blonde man that sat across from him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked

"What do you mean Potter? Can't I visit a dear old classmate?" Malfoy asked mockingly

Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived; A man who made Dark Wizards quaking in their boots, also most commonly known as Harry frowned at the laid-back blonde man.

"You've got to be kidding. You hate me, or at least highly dislike me, and honestly I'm not the fondest of you either." Harry explained as he went back to the paper work he had on his desk.

Draco notice the lack of attention Potter was paying him so he kicked up his legs and sat his expensive dragon hide boots on top of the papers that Harry was working on.

Harry growled and glared at the offending shoes then at the smirking blonde.

"Ok what is it you want Malfoy I don't have time to play your little games. Unlike you some of us have to actually have to work hard to earn a living." Harry replied irritated.

Draco took his feet of the Black haired man's desk and sat up straight.

"Your friends with that Lovegood girl, right? Luna Lovegood." Draco asked a slight blush across his cheeks.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy Lord.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

Draco looked Harry in the eye and with the most serious expression Harry had seen him with replied

"I plane to marry her one day. I need to know stuff about her."

Harry's eyes widen.

To say he didn't see this coming would be an understatement.

* * *

**There ya have it!**

**ok All, so who should Harry be with I'll take your choices into consideration. (Though the likely it will be a Hermione/Harry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! Chapter 2! I'm proud of myself for getting this out so fast. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! **

* * *

"_I plain to marry her one day. I need to know stuff about her." Draco said in all seriousness._

Harry stared at the blonde man; he didn't know what to do or what to say so he laughed.

"HAHHAH! OH MERLIN that's bloody BRILIANT! I honestly thought you were serious for a moment there!" Harry got out in between laughs, until he caught sight if the still serious face of one Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin. You're serious! Why? Have you even met her before, or if this a spur of the moment thing? I swear to you Malfoy if this is just some sick and twisted joke!" Harry protested.

Draco shook his head.

"I'm serious Potter…Harry please. I-You know what happened three months back right?"

Harry sat back into his seat; did Draco Malfoy just call him by his first name? Harry looked over the now worried man he almost looked as pitiful as he did when he tried to kill Dumbledore nine years ago.

Harry nodded of course he knew what happen; everyone knows what happened it was all the tabloids talked about up until recently.

Draco sighed.

"It really hurt you know? To be betrayed by the one you loved unconditionally. I was going to ask Astoria to marry me. Only to come home early to see her shagging some other bloke, to add salt to the wound it was Neville Longbottom of all people! Anyways I went to get hammered I then found myself in the park. I was being all depressed and angry, when Luna showed up. We talked and well I felt better than ever. Truthfully I think if I hadn't talked with her I may have done something stupid or still be hung up on Astoria." Draco explained waiting for the Potter Lord to laugh and tease him, but was shocked when Harry just smiled understandingly.

"Luna has a gift you know, well she has quite a few actually, but the one that amazes me the most is the ability to make you see the light in everything even when there is darkness everywhere. She is truly a wonderful person and one of my closest friends." Harry explained

Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry's smile vanished though and a glare replaced the understanding in his eyes.

"But hear this Draco Malfoy If you hurt her in anyway, nowhere you run, no where you hid I will find you and I will make you wish for death." Harry growled out as his emerald green eyes began to glow and his magic lashed out in warring.

Draco now remembered why it was unwise to make this man made. So he gulped and nodded in understanding.

Just as quickly as the killing intent, and threats came. They went and Harry was back to smiling softly.

"Well Malfoy, first off the most important thing to Luna is her friends so you'll have to make amends with them. Second she won't just fall at your feet so you'll have to become friends and take it easy. I wish you luck she can be kind of oblivious for a person as smart as she is. But hey look at it this way you at least have one of her friend's forgiveness."

Draco took in the information then paused.

"Wait…you mean?"

Harry smiled and held his hand out.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, and you are?"

Draco smiled at Harry's action, but shook his hand anyways.

"Hello, Mr. Potter my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry chuckled and took his hand back and shook his head at their little do over.

"Call me Harry." Harry said amusement in his voice

Draco nodded

"And you call me Draco."

* * *

**There ya have it. and sorry is they seem a little OCC... Well please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first off at the end of the second chapter I meant 'sorry if they seem OOC not OCC' when i caught that mistake I proceed to hit my head against a wall.**

**SO here is chapter 3 I own nothing Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling **

* * *

The talk with Harry had gone surprisingly well Draco thought as he walked down Diagon Ally.

He glanced at all the shops looking for one in particular. He caught sight of an old looking store with book shaped sign hanging in the front. He grimaced at what he was about to do and slightly cured Harry under his breath at the stupid ideal. He honestly was hoping to see her as a last resort.

_**Flashback**_

_As Draco was standing to leave Harry's Auror office, Harry stopped him._

"_You know Draco; if you really want to get to know Luna you should probably get a woman's help, specifically the best friend of the woman you're going to try to woo."_

_Draco thought this over in his head, and was shocked he hadn't thought of is himself._

"_Your right Po- I mean Harry," Harry shook his head at the slip up apparently this forgive and forget stuff was harder said than done. "SO who is Luna's best friend? Is it that Weaslette? Err I mean Jenny?"_

_Harry frowned, "Her name is Ginny. And no; it's not her." At this he smirked._

_Draco's eye brows furrowed, "Than who is it?" he asked confused._

_Harry smiled almost evilly, "Well, let's say it's a little fiery Gryffindor we both love and adore, oh and let's not forget the one hell of a left hook she has."_

_Draco paled even more as he rubbed his jaw in memory of the hit he had taken in third year._

"_You can't be serious!" Draco asked _

_Harry smirked, "Your right I'm not, I'm Harry." Draco gave him a confused look not understanding the joke. Harry just shook his head "Never mind, But if you do get the Gryffindor courage to see her, here is her store's address." He said while shoving a paper in his hand, and all but pushed the poor confused man out of his office. _

"_Hey look at it this way, if you do go see her. You're killing two birds with one stone." Harry said before he slammed the door shut._

_Draco looked at the now closed door for a moment more confused than ever._

"_What in the bloody hell does THAT mean!?" he yelled unfamiliar with the muggle metaphor._

So after hour of pacing, and thinking of what to do, he decided to go see her; only to keep turning back halfway there every two minutes.

So here he was standing awkwardly in front of a bookshop in a semi-busy Diagon Ally.

Draco took a deep breath and mustered up as much courage as any Slytherin could and walked into the store.

A bell chimed to let he owner know he was there. As he looked around he noticed he began to relax. The place had nice warm colors and a homey feel. All in all it was a nice place with big plush chairs perfect for curling up and reading to the fluffy looking cream colored carpet.

He heard foot steps behind him and a soft kind voice.

"Hello and welcome to-MALFOY?!"

Standing before him was a light brown haired witch her warm honey brown eyes held shock and slight confusion.

Draco smiled awkwardly

And she frowned.

* * *

**Can you guess who she is? also who should Harry end up with? Ginny? Cho? (I Hope not) OC? **

**Well R&amp;R people **

**please and thank you have a Nice Night?/Day? Have a nice something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! chapter 4 if up! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Draco_ smiled awkwardly_

_And she frowned._

The brown haired witch crossed her arms and gave him a slight glare.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked slight venom in her voice.

Draco suppressed the smile that wanted to come to his face at the Deja vu he felt as she said that. He smirked as he replied, "What do you mean Granger, can't I visit a dear old classm-", before he could finish Hermione turned on her hill and started to put books away.

Draco blinked once, twice, a third time and the only thought in his head at that moment was

_Did she just snub me?_

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She stopped putting one of the books away and turned her head too him a blank look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked in a bored tone.

Draco looked away not really sure how to start.

He sighed.

"Umm I just came back from Harry's office-"he heard books clatter to the floor. He looked over to her to see the books she was holding now on the floor her face held an expression of disbelief.

"You just called Harry, well Harry…are you ill? You're not dying are you?"

Draco couldn't help himself he chuckled which only caused Hermione to freak out more.

Hermione pulled her wand that held her hair up and pointed it at him.

"Ok who are you? And what have you done with the real git Draco Malfoy?"

Draco backed away from the wand wilding witch and held his hand in front of him.

"Whoa there Granger, it's me, I am Draco!" he reasoned

Hermione's eye narrowed

"Fine, prove it! Tell me something only the real Draco Malfoy would know." She demanded small red sparks coming out of the end of her wand.

Draco thought of something only he would.

"Umm…You punched me in third year." He tried

"Sorry, but the whole school knew about that by the end of the day." She said as she shot down that try.

Draco thought frantically for anything that only he would know, and no one else when a memory he had locked away long ago resurfaced.

"At the end of fourth year I found you in the library looked up dark art's defense spells, when you saw me. You forced me to make and unbreakable vow, where I could only speak to you about it."

Hermione put her wand down.

"Oh, yeah and you made me make one about the time I caught you in a drunken stupor trying to shag your friend Blaise." She said with a smirk remembering how the Italian Slytherin hugged her in thanks at saving his innocence, she had to repress a giggle.

Draco's eye twitched at the memory and shuddered he didn't drink for a year after THAT incident.

Hermione rolled her eyes at is actions as she bent down to pick up the books she dropped. She was shocked again when Malfoy bent down to help her. Once all the books were off the ground the stared at one another the awkwardness was almost tangible.

Hermione sighed as she set the books down on a table that was beside her.

"Ok Malfoy just tell why your hear." She said in a slight tired tone.

Draco gulped

"I-ah-I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness…about…everything…"

Hermione's eye dulled and she frowned

"Get out."

Draco's eye brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Magic swirled around her and she glared at him.

"I said GET OUT!" she yelled her magic pushed him out the door and into the street.

"And don't you dare come BACK Draco Malfoy!"

Draco lay on the street confused and dazed.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**and done!**

**sorry if they seem a little OOC. please let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

**Hope ya'll have a day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look another chapter! Hello all sorry for the long wait. I hope you like is **

* * *

"_I said GET OUT!" she yelled her magic pushed him out the door and into the street._

"_And don't you dare come BACK Draco Malfoy!"_

_Draco lay on the street confused and dazed._

_What just happened?_

Harry Potter happily put way the last bit of papers he had been working on when the door slammed open and all the work he had done fluttered to the floor.

Harry held back tears as he thought of all the work he had done down the drain. He turned ready to curse the bloody prick who had caused this.

Standing there was none other than a sulking blonde that was in his office not even two hours before.

"Draco really, Were friends and all, but why are you here I doubt you missed me already." The emerald eyed man asked tiredly as he picked up the papers.

Draco frown more as he saw what had happened because of his entrance so he helped pick up the papers.

Once all the papers were picked up Harry placed them back on his desk, then turned back to the blonde.

"So how did it go?" he asks while getting his things to leave.

An exasperated sigh left the blonde.

Harry winced "That bad huh?"

Draco nodded while rubbing his temples trying to rid of the oncoming headache.

Harry pulled on his jacket and tucked his wand in his arm holster.

"Let go get some dinner you look like you could use a drink." Harry said as he left out the door Draco following right behind him.

Draco stared into his firewhisky waiting for the Potter Lord's response on what happened with Granger.

"So she just flipped once you apologized." Harry asked wanting to make sure he had gotten it right.

Draco glared slightly at him "Are you deaf or just hard of hearing? I told you she bloody well shot me out of her store with her magic!"

Harry held up his hand in mock surrender.

Draco sighed "I just don't know what to do… could you talk to her?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Harry laughed "What and get curse into the next century? Sorry mate, but I'm reckless not stupid."

Draco smirked "Oh so there's a difference?"

Harry pretended to be offended "Of course there is!"

Draco's smirk grew bigger "Huh, could've fooled me."

Harry glared at the innocent looking Draco, when both men started to laugh.

"BLOODY HELL! Everyone take cover! Armageddon is near!" Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to looked at is dark skinned, Italian, best friend.

"Shut up Blaise, It isn't the end of the world." Draco replied.

Blaise sat down next to Draco "You sure? You and Potter are in the same room and no curses are flying, not only that but you both look to be having a civil conversation."

"Actually Zabini me and Draco made amends earlier today." Harry stated as he took a drink of his own firewhisky.

"Oh, then in that case It Blaise, you can call me Blaise."

Harry raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't like me just as much as Draco didn't?"

Blaise chuckled "Actually I had no problem with you. I just hated you cause as Draco's best friend I have to back him up."

Harry just shook his head at the strange logic.

* * *

**Well there ya go sorry if its a little slow and short. Ok people you know the drill Fav,Follow,Review! **

**Till Next time.**


End file.
